


Middle Of The Night

by thecrazyhairdo (givemepizza)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bossy Youngjae, Cuddling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers, Smitten Jaebeom, needy youngjae, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/thecrazyhairdo
Summary: Youngjae is having having a hard time falling asleep at his own place because he is getting stalked. Tired of struggling alone, he goes his boyfriend Jaebeom's house for a sleepover. An exhausted Youngjae  needs to be cuddled and he means business
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Middle Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again with more 2jae fluff. this is super short and basically just Youngjae showing up at Jaebeom's doorstep in the middle of the night to demand cuddles.

Jaebeom pulls his apartment door open and finds Youngjae standing there with a pillow clutched under his left arm. Jaebeom gaze first questioningly slides to the pillow and then back up to Youngjae’s very tired-looking face and dishevelled hair. His eyes are sunken, there are dark circles around then and his shoulders are hunched over.

“What’s going on?” Jaebeom asks, looking Youngjae over with concern.

“I can’t sleep at my house.” Youngjae explains, slowly blinking his tired eyes like even that slight movement is painful to do. “Long story short, I can’t sleep because my stalker fans won’t stop calling.” Youngjae pauses and sniffs, now hugging the pillow with both arms. “I turned my phone off and all, but…. I just want to be here with you. Is that okay with you?”

“Of course it is.” In fact Jaebeom wishes he could do more than just offer Youngjae a comfortable environment to sleep in. he wishes he could protect him from stalkers, work stress and all other troubles of life.

Stepping aside, he lets Youngjae in and then locks the door again. In the entryway, Youngjae makes quick work of trading his shoes for house slippers and then he turns to Jaebeom who is carefully watching him.

“You look tired.” Jaebeom points out, pulling Youngjae into his arms.

Youngjae groans miserably and lets his head fall forward onto Jaebeom’s shoulder. “I _am_ tired.” He wraps his arms around Jaebeom’s waist, pillow in one hand.

“I’m glad you are here.” Jaebeom smiles, kissing Youngjae’s temple.

“Really? I’m not interrupting anything?”

“No. where is Coco?”

“My brother is babysitting her tonight.”

“May I ask why you brought the pillow?”

“I haven’t slept well in days. Don’t question anything I do.”

Jaebeom’s frame shakes with laughter against Youngjae. He kisses Youngjae’s hair and buries his face in the crook of Youngjae’s neck, relishing in how good Youngjae smells, how warm he is. He leans more into the embrace and tightens his arms around Youngjae, not wanting to let go.

“Is it the stalker fans?” Jaebeom asks

“Just the idea of being watched and followed all the time is so disturbing. I’m anxious and uncomfortable all the time.”

Jaebeom understands the stress Youngjae is under and he feels awful about how helpless they both are in the situation. “So you are having hard time sleeping?”

“Yes. I have a lot of work to do in the morning but I can’t get myself to fall asleep.”

“You poor thing. I’m glad you came to me.” 

Youngjae is so tried and his legs are burning, but he can’t bring himself step out Jaebeom’s arms so that they can go to bed. He is here to sleep, but he also missed just holding his boyfriend like this. 

Minutes tick away and they stay like this for a while, simply holding each other, swaying back and forth gently, relishing in the other’s warm and comfort. As great as this is, Youngjae’s legs eventually start to protest.

“We should go to bed now, hyung.” He suggests.

Jaebeom just nuzzles deeper into Youngjae. “I can’t go to bed now.” He mumbles, voice muffled against Youngjae’s neck.

Youngjae wriggles a little in Jaebeom’s arms, telling him to loosen his hold so that Youngjae can pull back and look at him. “Why not?”

“I have some work to do.”

“Let me guess, you have a song to finish.”

“Just some final touches and then I’ll join you.”

Youngjae gives his boyfriend an unimpressed look. “I’m tired and in need of sleep like right now. It would be helpful of you to make yourself immediately available for some spooning.”

Jaebeom wants to laugh at how grumpy and bossy Youngjae is being, but he doesn’t dare. He lets his arms fall from around Youngjae in favour of taking Youngjae’s hand. “Let’s go.”

******

“I’ll grab another blanket for you.” Jaebeom announces and goes to his walk-in closet.

“Thanks, Hyung.” Youngjae rounds the bed to his side and gets under the covers.

Jaebeom returns with the blanket and spreads it nicely then he goes to Youngjae’s side and leans down to kiss him on the forehead. “I won’t be long.”

Youngjae’s expression hardens, eyebrows raised at Jaebeom, “hyung, get into this bed and cuddle me. Now.”

Jaebeom straightens and crosses his arms against his chest, looking down at Youngjae. “No.”

Youngjae sighs impatiently, “Don’t be difficult.”

“You are being unreasonable.”

“If you don’t come to bed now, I’ll stop inviting you over to my place and I come here for sleepovers anymore. Shall we say for a whole month? We both know you need snuggles more than I do.”

Jaebeom eyebrows furrow as he actually considers Youngjae’s challenge. With a bored and impatient look on his face, Youngjae waits patiently for Jaebeom to think it through.

Jaebeom doesn’t even have to think hard about this one. He knows too well how much he misses Youngjae when they are not together, especially at night. A month would be torture. To make matters worse, its winter and they could both use as much warmth as possible.

He hates that his voice sounds as defeated as he feels when he tells Youngjae, “You seem nice, but you are actually evil.”

Youngjae smirks victoriously, all smug. “Are you just finding that out?”

“I shouldn’t let you hang out with Bam Bam and Jinyoung anymore.” 

“My mental state is already a mess because I’m being stalked, so I am not accepting bad quality sleep. Come here already. Dibs on little spoon.”

Jaebeom scoffs; his mouth agape at Youngjae’s audacity; yet still he gets into bed, curls around Youngjae’s back and puts his arms around him.

Youngjae rightfully and unapologetically nestles against Jaebeom’s chest leans heavily into him, sighing blissfully and closing his eyes.

“You should probably do that thing where you stroke my hair. It relaxes me.” Youngjae demands and then adds, “Thanks.” Like Jaebeom has already agreed to this condition. He’s basically saying there is no room for Jaeboem to argue.

Maybe Jaebeom is too stunned to process what’s happening or he is just stupidly in love, but he lifts one hand anyway to play with Youngjae’s hair. What’s more, Youngjae turns around in Jaebeom’s arms, tips his chin up and puckers his lips, demanding a kiss. Jaebeom leans down right away and kisses Jaebeom’s lips.

“Okay now I can sleep.” Youngjae mutters into the warm curve of Jaebeom’s neck.

Yes Jaebeom is definitely stupidly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading<3


End file.
